Eu me lembro
by Pamela-chan Uchiha
Summary: "-Estou indo embora, Ulquiorra." Ela não iria realmente... amava-o demais para isso. "- Ulquiorra, se eu atravessar aquela porta – tremendo, apontou para a saída do apartamento – nunca mais volto." Ele deveria saber que por mais profundo que um amor possa ser, se não for cultivado, tem um fim. E Ulquiorra não esperava sentir em vazio tão grande ao vê-la ir embora de sua casa.


- Estou indo embora, Ulquiorra.  
Ele nada disse. Tinha certeza que ela não o deixaria.  
- Não dirá nada? – a moça sussurrou. Queria colocar suas mãos envolta do pescoço dele e esganá-lo até fazê-lo sentir a mesma dor que ela. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria pular nos braços fortes de seu amado e esquecer o que aconteceu, o enchendo de beijos. Mas não podia. Não suportaria mais sua frieza em silencio.  
- Não. Faça o que quiser.  
Ela não iria realmente embora. Talvez saísse e fosse para a casa de seu irmão, porém em um ou dois dias, no máximo, voltaria correndo para seus braços. Seria assim. Sempre foi assim.  
Orihime o olhou com os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas. "Droga", pensou ela. Não choraria na frente dele. Não queria que ele visse que a machucava tanto, que esta era a sua fraqueza.  
Sua Indiferença.  
Esta frieza com que ela a tratava, mesmo quando ela estava à sua frente, com malas em mãos, dizendo que iria embora.  
Esta mesma maldita frieza e indiferença que a fazia chorar noite adentro, enquanto perguntava-se o que havia feito para que ele a tratasse assim.  
Noite estas que passava sozinha esperando-o chegar do escritório.  
Madrugadas tristes e geladas em que apenas conseguia dormir, após derramar suas frias e dolorosas lágrimas.  
Lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto e que eram absorvidas pelo travesseiro de Ulquiorra.  
Travesseiro este que ainda tinha seu cheiro e que era abraçado fortemente por Orihime, como se por meio deste abraço, pudesse acabar com a distância e trazer seu marido, e seu coração, de volta para si.  
E nas esporádicas noites em que Ulquiorra dormia em casa, este não precisava usar de seu poder de persuasão para convencê-la a ficar com ele. Bastava um olhar mais expressivo, mais carinhoso, para Orihime se entregar abandonadamente. E nestas noites quentes e arrebatadoras, ela esquecia tudo: a frieza, a indiferença, a tristeza, a mágoa, as lágrimas... Tudo. Eram apenas eles e o desejo abrasador.  
Mas ela suportaria. O amava o suficiente para isto. O amava o suficiente pelos dois.  
Era o que ele achava. Mas Ulquiorra deveria saber que às vezes, o amor de apenas um, não é o bastante. Para um sentimento dar certo, a profundidade do sentimento tem de ser iguais entre ambas as partes.  
Orihime entendia que Ulquiorra não era dado a expressões de afeto. Apenas não compreendia porque a tratava assim. Porque a deixava tão sozinha.  
Neste dia Orihime havia acordado sozinha, o que já era costume, porém, diferentemente dos outros dias, não ficou tão triste. Este era um dia especial. E à medida que fazia os preparativos para tão esperada noite, tentava se convencer de que Ulquiorra viria para o jantar. E durante o tempo em que o esperava, procurava acreditar que ele não havia se esquecido da data.  
E esperou.  
Esperou muito.  
E quando ficou obvio que ele não viria, levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentada e se dirigiu ao outro lado da mesa. E enquanto se debruçava lentamente para assoprar as velas, duas lágrimas rolaram por sua alva face.  
- Parabéns para mim. – sussurrou para si mesma.  
E ao passo que subia as escadas, tentava segurar as lágrimas, ciente de que estava tomando a decisão correta.

***

No outro dia, quando Orihime desceu as escadas com as malas prontas e uma decisão em mente, não esperava confrontar Ulquiorra.  
Vê-lo sentado confortavelmente na poltrona do hall de entrada, com um copo de uísque em uma das mãos e alguns papéis em outra, a fez hesitar levemente com respeito ao que estava para fazer. Mas uma rápida sucessão de cenas se passando por sua cabeça, com a noite passada como gota d'agua, encheu-a de coragem para fazer o que era certo - em sua opinião.  
E agora estava lá, quase em lágrimas, esperando uma reação do marido.  
"E o que você queria", Orihime se perguntou. "Que ele ajoelhasse aos seus pés, implorando para que você ficasse?"  
"Sim", uma parte obscura de seu cérebro a respondeu, parte que ela fez questão de ignorar.  
- Ulquiorra, se eu atravessar aquela porta – tremendo, apontou para a saída do apartamento – nunca mais volto.  
Ele deu um breve sorriso sarcástico, quase imperceptível, mas que Orihime conseguiu ver claramente.  
- Você voltará Hime, eu te conheço. – a chamou por seu apelido carinhoso. O tratamento que antes a deixava extasiada, agora a machucava violentamente.  
- Não Ulquiorra, não me conhece. Você sabe somente a respeito dessa empresa. Diga-me: Qual minha cor favorita? Qual a banda e a musica que eu mais gosto?  
- Mas pra q... – Ele começou, porém Orihime o cortou e continuou a falar.  
- Qual minha comida preferida? O que eu mais odeio? Qual é meu maior medo?  
Ele nada falou.  
-Qual é minha profissão?  
- Advogada. – ele disse brevemente.  
-Em que área eu atuo?  
Ele ficou em silêncio.  
- Quando nos conhecemos? Quando foi nosso primeiro beijo? Aonde foi e qual roupa eu usei no dia do nosso primeiro encontro?  
Mais silêncio. Ele não sabia.  
- Qual o dia do nosso casamento?  
Ulquiorra não disse nada.  
Finalmente Orihime permitiu que as lágrimas escorressem livremente por seu rosto. Curvou-se para pegar de volta as malas que havia depositado no chão e dirigiu-se á saída. Estava quase chegando quando foi parada pela voz grave atrás de si.  
- Por que você está fazendo esse drama todo? O que eu fiz dessa vez?  
- Ulquiorra! Você prometeu que não iria trabalhar ou, no mínimo, iria voltar mais cedo em dias comemorativos!  
Ele levantou uma sobrancelha especulativamente.  
- E daí?  
Orihime olhou-o por alguns segundos, respirou fundo e sussurrou:  
- Ontem foi meu aniversário.  
"Droga", pensou ele, "me esqueci completamente".  
- Que importância tudo isso tem, afinal? E se você já iria embora, por que teve de me avisar? Apenas fosse! – ele explodiu.  
Orihime respirou fundo e com voz trêmula, disse:  
- Tem razão. Isto não tem nenhuma importância. E estou apenas te avisando para que você note minha ausência antes de ter se passado um mês.  
Dizendo isso, foi embora.  
Ainda que Ulquiorra tenha tentado mostrar indiferença, não entendeu porque vê-la partir fez com que sentisse um vazio tão grande em seu peito.  
Mas não iria atrás dela. Ulquiorra Cifer nunca cedia. Também, não haveria necessidade disso, ela logo voltaria.  
Doce engano.

***

Um mês havia se passado, e ele agora se encontrava em seu escritório. A sua frente, seu amigo e sócio, Aizen, fazia um discurso sobre melhorias na empresa.  
Discurso que Ulquiorra não prestava a mínima atenção.  
- Então, acho que se trocássemos as máquinas do setor de... – Aizen falava. Então olhou Ulquiorra e viu que este olhava para a janela e parecia estar em outro planeta. – Ulquiorra, você está me ouvindo?  
- Hum? – ele pareceu despertar subitamente – Ah, não.  
Aizen deu um suspiro exasperado e se reclinou na poltrona em que estava sentado. Olhando fixamente para seu amigo de há tanto tempo, teve certeza que nunca o tinha visto dessa maneira, com olheiras e uma aparência tão cansada.  
Resolveu ser direto.  
- O que está acontecendo?  
- Como assim? – fez-se de desentendido.  
- É obvio que tem alguma coisa acontecendo. No ultimo mês você tem estado assim, abatido. E cada vez que te olho, você está perdido em pensamentos.  
Ulquiorra olhou-o assustado. "Estava tão obvio assim?", perguntou-se.  
Pensando em todo o tempo de amizade que tinha com o homem a sua frente, decidiu que podia confiar nele para desabafar.  
- Orihime me deixou.  
Aizen abafou uma exclamação de surpresa. Como assim o havia deixado? Era visível que ela amava-o loucamente. Algo grave deveria ter acontecido para que ela fosse embora.  
- O que você fez?  
- Fui um péssimo marido. - confessou amargamente – Não consegui mantê-la em meus braços. Não dei o que ela mais queria.  
-Mas você a ama?  
- É lógico que sim, Aizen, mas nunca soube demonstrar isso.  
Depois de alguns segundos, Aizen perguntou:  
- Há quanto tempo ela foi?  
- Um mês e cinco dias – havia um brilho de tristeza e saudade em seus olhos ao responder isso.  
- E onde ela está?  
- Não sei. Acho que foi pra casa do irmão.  
Aizen olhou-o perplexo.  
- "Não sabe"? "Acha"? Como assim? Ainda não foi atrás dela?  
- Não. Ela foi embora, se quiser volte por si mesma.  
- Eu não acredito – Aizen estava ainda mais chocado – Você foi idiota o suficiente para ver sua mulher ir embora e não fazer nada, e agora que vê seu erro, reconhece que sente sua falta, não vai tentar trazê-la de volta?  
Ulquiorra não disse mais nada, porém pensou nisto o resto do dia.

Ulquiorra estava irritado. Encontrava-se preso no trânsito há quase trinta minutos e não via a hora de chegar em casa.  
Depois que Orihime foi embora, ele voltava para o apartamento o mais cedo que podia. Quando chegava, ainda podia sentir sua presença em todos os lugares, um dedo seu em cada decoração. E quando deitava para dormir, torturava-se por não ter aproveitado todos os dias e noites ao lado dela.  
Não sabia se era sua imaginação ou não, mas parecia que seu perfume havia permanecido em todo o apartamento, principalmente o quarto.  
E quando, finalmente, os carros começaram a andar, Ulquiorra viu algo que fez seu coração afundar ainda mais em seu peito.  
Na calçada, quase ao seu lado, Orihime andava de mãos dadas com um rapaz que ele reconheceu como sendo Kurosaki Ichigo, antigo colega de faculdade de Hime. Conheciam-se desde pequenos, e apesar dele mostrar claramente que gostava dela mais do que amigo, esta nunca deu chance a ele, até agora.  
Ao chegar em casa, Ulquiorra foi diretamente para o quarto. E antes de dormir, seu ultimo pensamento foi que "Talvez agora, Orihime finalmente esteja feliz".

***

Quando acordou com a claridade entrando pela fresta da persiana e batendo diretamente em seu rosto, a primeira coisa que fez foi pegar o porta-retrato que estava em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama e examiná-lo.  
Todos os dias, a primeira coisa que fazia ao acordar era observar aquela foto.  
Orihime insistiu tanto para que eles a tirassem – e ela sabia ser bem irritante quando queria – então ele aceitou. Hime estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, por ter conseguido convencê-lo, e ele com uma careta emburrada. A foto saiu linda e cômica.  
Ulquiorra não entendia porque, neste dia em especial, sentia um vazio ainda maior em seu peito. Mas quando foi devolver o porta-retrato ao seu lugar e viu o pequeno calendário que havia ao lado, compreendeu.  
17 de Maio.  
Levantou-se da cama vagarosamente e dirigiu-se a cozinha. Porém, antes de chegar lá, algo chamou sua atenção.  
No chão da sala, um envelope marrom se fazia extremamente visível em contraste com o chão branco. Foi até lá e o pegou.  
Enquanto voltava a fazer o rumo para a cozinha, ia abrindo a correspondência. Dentro do envelope, havia alguns documentos que leria depois e, juntamente com estes papéis, havia uma carta.  
A bela grafia – meio tremula, mas ainda assim bela - de Orihime se fez visível.  
Ansiosamente, Ulquiorra abriu-a e começou a ler.

Ulquiorra  
Isto não é uma carta de amor, mas sim de despedida.  
Só estou enviando porque Rukia e Tatsuki-chan me obrigaram.  
Estou mandando essa mensagem para te dizer que o odeio.  
Odeio esses seus lindos olhos escuros que parecem ver minha alma quando me olham.  
Odeio sua voz rouca, que produz arrepios em meu corpo cada vez que você sussurra algo em meu ouvido.  
Odeio essa sua pele clara e suave que me deixa em chamas cada vez que entra em contato com meu corpo.  
Odeio esse seu cheiro almiscarado e másculo que consegue embriagar meus sentidos.  
E sua boca. Como a odeio! Odeio o modo como ela me faz perder a razão e esquecer de tudo.  
Odeio esse seu beijo, como ele me faz suspirar e me leva ao céu.  
Por isso, nunca mais olhe para mim. Pois vereia escuridão do meu coração refletida em seus olhos.  
Nunca mais me chame nem diga meu nome, pois sua maravilhosa voz me derreterá por completo.  
Nunca mais chegue perto de mim, pois sentirei seu cheiro viciante.  
E nunca mais me beije, porque senão me entregarei por completo.  
Não quero mais amá-lo. Tenho que te esquecer e aprender a viver sem você. Não vai ser fácil, mas conseguirei.  
Te odeio  
De sua Ex  
Orihime Inoue.

Ulquiorra sorriu amargamente. Ela deveria estar completamente bêbada para ter escrito uma carta como aquela. E com muito desgosto viu que ela havia voltado a usar seu nome de solteira.  
Quando retirou os documentos que estavam no envelope juntamente com a carta, se sorriso morreu completamente. Um buraco se abriu em seu peito ao ver o que era:  
Pedido de Divórcio.

Ulquiorra se encontrava ofegante, subindo e correndo as escadas de um prédio do outro lado da cidade.  
Assim que viu que aquilo era um pedido de divórcio, não teve mais dúvidas do que faria. Saiu correndo – praticamente derrapando – até o quarto, colocou uma roupa mais apresentável e desceu para o estacionamento.  
Enquanto dirigia pelas movimentadas ruas e avenidas de Tókio, espancava-se mentalmente por não ter feito isso antes. Deixou seu carro em qualquer lugar – não sabia se seria recolhido, mas multado com certeza seria – e entrou no prédio em que o cunhado morava.  
Foi até a recepção e confirmou que Orihime estava mesmo no prédio. Como estava impaciente e, em sua opinião, o elevador demoraria muito a chegar, resolveu ir pelas escadas.  
Agora estava em frente ao apartamento 45, suado, descabelado e com a respiração falha.  
Ajeitou-se o melhor possível e bateu na porta.  
Após alguns segundos de esperar sem ninguém atender, bateu novamente.  
"Talvez ela esteja dormindo", pensou frustrado. Mal acabou de pensar nisso e ouviu o barulho da tranca e porta sendo aberta.  
Quando viu sua Hime, seu coração falhou uma batida. Seus cabelos, que antes viviam arrumados e hidratados, estavam armados e embaraçados. Seu corpo, anteriormente curvilíneo e saudável, estava mais magro e pálido. Seu rosto, que Ulquiorra costumava comparar ao de um anjo, possuía grandes olheiras. Rastros de lágrimas recentes e antigas marcavam sua pele.  
E quando Orihime olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados e em choque, viu que estes estavam vermelhos e brilhavam com mais lágrimas por derramar.  
Mas não teve muito tempo para examiná-la. Orihime bateu a porta e teria acertado seu nariz – se ele não tivesse colocado um pé na frente e parado a porta antes de fechar.  
- Orihime, vamos conversar – falou assustado com sua reação. Não que esperasse que ela o recebesse com beijos, obvio que não, mas não pensou que seria tão difícil.  
- Vá embora, Ulquiorra – disse sufocando um soluço.  
Não acreditava que depois de tanto tempo, quando ela finalmente havia criado coragem para mandar os documentos da separação, ele veio procurá-la.  
Ulquiorra respirou fundo e disse:  
- Azul.  
- O que? – Ela perguntou confusa.  
- Sua cor preferida, é o azul. Você sempre disse que esta cor lhe dá uma sensação de liberdade e faz um belo contraste com seu cabelo. Gosta de diversas bandas, mas ama Nickelback. Não consegue decidir qual musica mais gosta, mas todo o dia escuta Far Away, dessa banda que você ama, e Broken, daquela cantora gótica com aquele cara da voz meio rouca.  
Orihime não disse nada, mas ele sentiu que ela não empurrava mais a porta.  
- Teu animal favorito é o gato, mas como tem alergia, nunca pôde ter um. Tua comida preferida são as massas: Macarrão, lasanha, pizza, o importante é ser massa. O que você mais odeia é a mentira e a traição. De qualquer tipo. Seu sonho sempre foi fazer medicina, mas seu pai queria que você fizesse direito, e com o tempo, começou a gostar. Atua na área Criminal, e seu maior medo é que durante um julgamento, tenha de defender um culpado ou acusar um inocente.  
Ulquiorra tomou folego e continuou:  
-Nos conhecemos quando tínhamos cinco anos. Eu corria no parquinho e caí. Você viu, veio correndo e me deu um Band-Aid. Depois dissso foi até minha mãe falar que eu tinha me machucado e você me deu um "papelzinho mágico pra curar dodóis". Sua mãe veio correndo, estava te procurando. Nossas mães começaram a conversar e depois viraram melhores amigas. – deu um sorriso e prosseguiu – Nosso primeiro beijo foi em uma peça da escola. Você era a Julieta e eu, Romeu. Foi apenas um selinho, mas me marcará para sempre. Nosso primeiro encontro foi depois da entrega do diploma do Ensino Médio. Fomos para um restaurante que tinha sido aberto há pouco tempo. Você estava com um vestido dourado que a deixava tão linda, que ofuscava a própria lua.  
Ele respirou fundo e disse:  
-17 de Maio de 2005. Este é o dia de nosso casamento. Hoje está fazendo oito anos que somos casados. Como poderia esquecer o dia mais feliz da minha vida? O dia em que tomei, oficialmente, como minha a dona do meu coração. - Olhou-a carinhosamente – Posso entrar agora?  
Orihime abriu a porta, chocada. Ele se lembrava de tudo isso?  
Ulquiorra entrou e se virou para ela, falando:  
- Ontem eu te vi de mãos dadas com o Ichigo. Ele é um cara legal. Mas não é o homem certo para você. Eu sei que agi como um idiota e não te dei seu devido valor. Eu poderia ter te feito tão feliz, Hime. Ter te acordado com cócegas todos os dias e feito aquela guerra de travesseiros que você tanto gostava. Deveria ter-lhe dito que cada vez que o vento bate em seus cabelos e você olha para baixo; cada vez que falo algo indiscreto e você cora; tenho certeza que quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. Me xinga, Hime, por ter feito você chorar. Me chame de idiota. Me lembre de que apesar de você gostar tanto de vinho suave, eu só comprava seco. Eu deveria ter segurado sua mão. Velar teu sono enquanto você dormia e te falar constantemente que você parece um anjo com a luz da lua em contato com a sua pele. Deveria ter te levado a restaurantes; aberto a porta do carro para você e beijado a sua testa; te tratado como a Princesa que você é. Ter deixado de lado os papéis da empresa e ido para casa assistir Esposa de Mentirinha com você. Eu não percebia que seus punhos fechados e aquele "Nada" que me dizia, emburrada, era você morrendo de ciúmes. Eu não quero que me desculpe, eu não mereço. Só vim aqui par ver se você estava com o Kurosaki e dar um soco nele. Viu só? Estou sendo patético novamente. Mas não suportei ver você segurando a mão de outro homem. Você apertou a mão dele como apertava a minha? Entrelaçou seus dedos e os acariciou? Pulou nas suas costas e tapou seus olhos, querendo brincar de cavalinho? Por favor, me diz que não fez isso. Diz pra mim se ele te faz feliz? Apenas me fale se ele te faz sorrir? Olha, se você não me ama mais, me odeia, pode me expulsar daqui a vassouradas. Mas se você ainda se lembra daquele dia em que jogávamos videogame e ganhei de você de 5x0, e após rir do seu bico de brava te pedi em namoro, se você se lembra desse dia, se recorda de mim correndo na praia com você rindo e gritando em meu colo pra que não te jogasse no mar; de ter vindo brava em minha direção dizendo que não queria ter molhado o cabelo e enquanto você gritava e xingava eu me ajoelhei, na frente de todo o mundo, e mostrei-lhe as alianças te pedindo em casamento. E enquanto você se jogava em meus braços e dizia que queria envelhecer ao meu lado, todos aplaudiram. Se você se lembra disso, sorri pra mim uma ultima vez. Eu assino esse pedido de divórcio na sua frente e nunca mais te perturbo. Te deixo ser feliz ao lado de quem lhe dê seu merecido valor. Deixe-me pelo menos essa noite, dormir feliz por ter visto você sorrir. Eu vou embora... e me desculpe, eu não mereço nem seu sorriso.  
Orihime o olhava, estática. Este é seu marido: Aquele homem frio e indiferente que a tinha visto ir embora sem mover um dedo? O que teria acontecido para tamanha mudança?  
Não importava. Ele estava na sua frente e tinha acabado de fazer um monologo maravilhoso.  
Em meio às lágrimas, Orihime sorriu. Um sorriso tão lindo, aberto e verdadeiro, que aqueceu o coração de Ulquiorra. Um sorriso que ele não via há anos.  
Orihime não pensou mais em nada. Apenas se jogou em seus braços e o abraçou. E por meio desse abraço, de suas lágrimas que molhavam a camisa de Ulquiorra, ela procurou passar todo seu amor e toda a saudade que sentia.  
- Eu senti sua falta ,Ulquiorra, mesmo você não merecendo nem minhas lágrimas – sussurrou ainda o abraçando.  
Ulquiorra acariciava seus cabelos, enquanto ela mantinha a cabeça afundada em seu peito.  
- E os papéis da separação? - ele murmurou.  
- Rasgue-os – ela disse, enquanto ela a apertava fortemente em seus braços.  
Passaram mais alguns segundos em silencio.  
- Hime?- ele chamou.  
- Hum.  
- Você é péssima em escrever cartas de despedida.  
- Cala boca – tentava disfarçar seu riso – Idiota.


End file.
